Geist der Wildnis
Prolog Der Geist der Wildnis ist die Stimme der Tiere, der Pflanzen, der Erde, des Wassers und der Luft. Ja, ich möchte fast sagen, er ist die Natur selbst. Er ist frei und ungezähmt wie der Wind! Stark und wild wie ein Säbler! Und doch so sanft und friedfertig, wie das zarteste Wesen. Er ist Leben. - Er ist Tod. Er verkörpert den ewigen Kreislauf, das empfindlichste Gleichgewicht. Wir folgen dem Ruf der Wildnis, wir sind erfüllt von seinem Geist. Zu Ehren all jener, die vor uns kamen. Wir sind die Gemeinschaft „Geist der Wildnis“. Der Geist der Wildnis Der „Geist der Wildnis“ ist eine freie Gemeinschaft von Anhängern der druidischen Lehren und Mitgliedern des Zirkels des Cenarius. Sie haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, das Gleichgewicht der Natur zu bewahren und Wälder der Nachtelfen zu schützen und zu verteidigen. Die Geister binden sich nicht an einen Ort, sondern agieren überall auf Kalimdor; eben dort wo sie gebraucht werden. Es existieren keine strengen Hierarchien innerhalb der Gemeinschaft. Jedem Mitglied steht es frei, seine Aufgaben und seine Pfade selbst zu wählen. Dennoch kann nicht von einem losen Bund oder einen reinen Zweckgemeinschaft die Rede sein. Denn die gemeinsam durchlebten Abenteuer und vollbrachten Taten haben ein enges Band zwischen den Geistern geschaffen, geprägt von Respekt, Vertrauen und Freundschaft. Strukturen & Zweige Die Gemeinschaft teilt sich grob in drei Zweige ein, welche die einzelnen Fähigkeiten der Mitglieder im weitesten Sinne widerspiegeln: Druiden, Wächter und Unterstützer. Darüber hinaus gibt es noch einen Bewahrer, der innerhalb der Gemeinschaft eine gewisse Sonderrolle einnimmt. 1. Der Zweig der Druiden Die Bewahrer des Gleichgewichts in allen ihren Ausformungen und Spezialisierungen sammeln sich unter dem Zweig der Druiden. Sie sind es, welche die Kräfte und Energien der Natur zu Nutzen verstehen. Grundsätzlich sind sie einander völlig gleichgestellt. Besonders erfahrene und weise Druiden werden aber in der Regel mit mehr Respekt behandelt und ihr Wort wiegt oft schwerer. Die Schüler des Druidentums Druidenschüler werden ebenfalls dem Zweig der Druiden zugeordnet, sind ihren voll ausgebildeten Kollegen aber selbstredend Respekt und Gehorsam schuldig. Die jeweilige Ausbildung eines Schülers kann darüber hinaus von einem oder mehreren Druiden der Gemeinschaft übernommen werden, muss es aber nicht zwingend. 2. Der Zweig der Wächter Die cenarischen Wächter verfügen nicht über druidische Fähigkeiten, sind jedoch in allen Formen des Kriegshandwerks geschult. Sie können z.B. Krieger, Beschützer, Strategen oder Späher sein und sind damit für die Ziele der Gemeinschaft ebenso wichtig, wie die Druiden selbst. Die Wächter sind den Druiden nicht in direkter Weise untergeordnet. Vielmehr verdeutlicht die Teilung der Zweige, Erfahrung und Wissen im jeweiligen Aufgabenbereich, die jedes Mitglied im Geist der Wildnis anerkennen und akzeptieren sollte. Sie haben ebenso Wort und Stimme, wie die Druiden, würden sich jedoch genauso wenig über Entscheidungen, welche die Natur hinwegsetzen, wie die Druiden über solche des Kriegshandwerk. 3. Der Zweig der Unterstützer Die Unterstützer verfügen weder über druidische, noch ausreichend kämpferische Fähigkeiten, sondern unterstützen die Gemeinschaft mit ihren ganz eigenen, individuellen Fertigkeiten. Ihr Zweig ist der Kleinste der drei. Meist handelt es sich bei den Unterstützern um Handwerker, Schreiber, Gelehrte, Köche, etc. Der Bewahrer Der Bewahrer ist eine Art stiller, passiver Beobachter. Er verfolgt das Tun der Gemeinschaft aus dem Hintergrund, in der Regel ohne einzugreifen. Er ist also kein Anführer im klassischen Sinne, sondern tritt nur dann auf den Plan, wenn er ein Eingreifen für zwingend erforderlich hält. Darüber hinaus ist es häufig der Bewahrer, welche Aufgaben an die Gemeinschaft heranträgt oder sie auf bestimmte Missstände aufmerksam macht, so die anderen Mitglieder diese nicht schon bemerkt haben. Und die dahinter? Das sind wir! Ein netter, lustiger, kleiner Haufen, dessen Altersdurchschnitt ungefähr bei Mitte / Ende 20 liegen dürfte. Manche nennen sich schon ihr halbes Leben lang Rpler und haben auch Erfahrungen in diversen anderen RP-Universen gemacht, andere sind erst mit WoW dazu gekommen. Spaß am gemeinsamen Spiel und ein gute ooc-Atmosphäre werden bei uns ganz groß geschrieben. Im Gildenchat, der rein ooc ist, wird also gerne mal gequasselt und gelacht. Neben dem Rollenspiel widmen sich einige von uns auch gerne mal ein paar Instanzen oder Schlachtfeldern. Wir haben also Spaß an allen Aspekten des Spiels auch wenn das Rollenspiel natürlich im Vordergrund steht. Vier Punkte für ein gutes Zusammenspiel 1. Druiden sind niemandem verpflichtet außer der Natur & dem Gleichgewicht Das bedeutet, Druiden stehen außerhalb der nachtelfischen Gesellschaft. Die nachtelfische Politik und die Führung des Volkes ist Aufgabe der Mondpriesterinnen. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass die Druiden sich gänzlich von allen nachtelfischen Belangen fernhalten. Auch sie kämpfen zum Schutz der Heimat und des Volkes, da es in der Regeln ohnehin auch zum Schutz der Natur ist (siehe z.b. Hyjal). Doch stellen sie keine Führungs- und Entscheidungsgewalt für die Nachtelfen dar, wie der Tempel. Sie sind dementsprechend lose organisiert, kommen und gehen, ganz wie sie gebraucht werden. Zusammen lassen sich Ziele dennoch leichter erreichen, daher bemüht sich die Gemeinschaft um einen ständigen Informationsfluss zwischen den Mitgliedern und hält sie dazu an zusammen zu arbeiten. Dennoch ist kein Druide dem anderen gegenüber weisungsbefugt. 2. Verantwortung & Kommunikation Zwei der wichtigsten Aspekte einer funktionierenden Gemeinschaft. Jedes Mitglied kann und soll Verantwortung übernehmen und eigenständig handeln. Das soll allerdings nicht heißen, dass jeder tun und lassen kann, was er will ohne die Konsequenzen daraus zu ziehen. Zwar schreibt die Gemeinschaft Eigenverantwortung groß, dennoch müssen alle von möglichen Aufgaben oder Entscheidungen informiert werden! Dazu wird jedes Mitglied angehalten. Dasselbe gilt natürlich auch OOC. Wir wollen in einer entspannten Atmosphäre zusammen spielen können. Jedes Mitglied sollte sich also um einen guten Umgang mit den anderen bemühen. Das soll natürlich kein Zwang sein, aber grundsätzlich hat man doch so einfach mehr Spaß miteinander. Wichtig ist dabei auch, bei Problemen, Unstimmigkeiten, etc. den Mund aufzumachen. Und zwar zeitnah und auf konstruktive Weise. Eine Gilde kann nur dann Bestand haben, wenn man kommuniziert und auf eventuelle Kritik auch mit Neuerungen bzw. Änderungen reagieren kann. 3. Forum Das Forum ist unsere Kommunikationsplattform neben dem Spiel. Hier können Geschichten gesammelt und Informationen und vieles mehr ausgetauscht werden. Deswegen sollte jeder Spieler in einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit Zeit finden, das Forum aufzusuchen und sich auch nicht scheuen dort selbst zu schreiben. Der Weg zum Forum: http://geistderwildnis.forumieren.com/ 4. Qualität vor Quantität Der Geist der Wildnis ist eine kleine Gilde und wir werden vermutlich auch nie über große Dimensionen verfügen. Uns ist gemeinsamer Spaß im Rollenspiel und ein gutes Miteinander ooc wichtiger als große Mitgliedszahlen. Daher werden wir auch darauf achten, dass neue Mitglieder auch wirklich gut zu uns passen und uns bemühen, dass sich jeder in dieser Gilde wohl fühlen kann. Wir nehmen dabei in Kauf, dass eine Aufnahme bei uns unter Umständen etwas länger dauern kann. Bewerbung & Mitgliedschaft Beim Geist der Wildnis kann sich jeder bewerben, der an authentischen und stimmigen RP um den Zirkel des Cenarius interessiert ist. Jedoch beschränken wir uns aufgrund der Thematik auf Nachtelfen und (in Einzelfällen und nur nach sorgfältiger Prüfung) Worgen. Grundsätzlich fordern wir zwei Punkte von unseren Bewerbern: 1. Kenntnisse über die Lore der Nachtelfen & Druiden. Man muss die Lore nicht in jeder Einzelheit auswendig kennen, jedoch sollte ein Grundverständnis für die Frage „Wie tickt ein Elf, wie tickt ein Druide / Mitglied des ZdC“ vorhanden sein. 2. Engagement und den Willen das gemeinsame RP aktiv mitzugestalten. Wir nehmen nur Maincharaktere bzw. aktiv gespielte Twinks auf. Natürlich kann jeder mal andere Interessen entdecken, mal was anderes spielen oder sich einfach mehr dem RL widmen. Aber grundsätzlich erwarten wir von allen unseren Mitgliedern, dass sie sich im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten aktiv am RP und seiner Gestaltung mitwirken. RP-Anfänger sind ebenfalls willkommen und werden von uns gerne gefördert, solange sie nur bereit sind, sich nach und nach das notwendige Wissen für ein authentisches RP anzueignen und gutgemeinte Kritik und Ratschläge anzunehmen. Bewerben könnt ihr euch am Einfachsten direkt im Rollenspiel oder in unserem Forum: http://geistderwildnis.forumieren.com/f9-hallen-der-bewerber . Bei Fragen oder Unsicherheiten steht die Gildenleitung (Andurièl) bzw. auch jedes andere Mitglied zu Verfügung. Was wir bieten wollen Natürlich fordern wir nicht nur, wir wollen auch etwas bieten. Und zwar eine kleine Gemeinschaft engagierter Rollenspieler, welche sich auch ooc gut verstehen und Kommunikation untereinander groß schreiben. Wichtig ist uns weiterhin eine authentische Darstellung von Anhängern des Zirkels des Cenarius. Zur Durchführung und Bewältigung der Pflichten und Aufgaben der Gemeinschaft, wollen wir mobil sein, also auf ganz Kalimdor agieren und uns nicht nur rein auf Darnassus beschränken. Beispiele hierfür wären Missionen zur Reinigung der Natur, zur Bekämpfung der Verderbnis, die Unterstützung nachtelfischer Truppen zum Schutz von Natur und Heimat, aber auch Events wie Lehrstunden, Trainingseinheiten, Aufführungen, Versammlungen, Feste, etc. Ihr seht, es gibt ein großes Feld an Möglichkeiten, das eine Menge RP und Spaß bieten kann. Mitglieder *Bild:IconSmall_NightElf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall_Druid.gif [[Anduriel Nachtwind|'Anduriel' Nachtwind]] *Bild:IconSmall_NightElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall_Druid.gif [[Faleth|'Faleth' Windreiter]] *Bild:IconSmall_NightElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall_Druid.gif [[Mithrar|'Mithrar' Nebelkrone]] *Bild:IconSmall_NightElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall_Druid.gif Thaneh Silberregen *Bild:IconSmall_NightElf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall_Druid.gif Sommerwind *Bild:IconSmall_NightElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall_Warrior.gif Aristar Mondklinge *Bild:IconSmall_NightElf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall_Warrior.gif [[Kyraine|'Kyraine' Rabenwinter]] *Bild:IconSmall_NightElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall_Rogue.gif [[Ysan|'Ysan' Windnatter]] Kategorie:Ehemalige Gilden